Tangled Worlds
by BhumikaCullen123
Summary: Supernatural characters from two worlds cross path. Do they go along or fight against each other? Do they join forces or turn away in the face of danger? Read to find out as the characters guide you through their journey in the supernatural universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: The Twilight Saga & The Vampire Diaries**

**Ever wandered what if our two most favorite Vampire Series – The Twilight Saga & the Vampire Diaries – crossed paths. Well, wait no more, this story fulfills my fantasy of such a world. To get a glimpse into this alternate universe of mine read the sneak peek of the story soon to come! Then indulge yourself in my fantasy world if you are interested.**

Jacob came running from the front porch and his expression told us all, the one thing we dreaded the most – Trouble. I, instinctively, wrapped my arms tightly around Renesmee who patted my cheeks in silent solace.  
"Someone new is in town and we don't know what it is! They don't smell like human, vampire or one of us. But they are really fast because the pack was chasing the scent as it grew stronger and stronger, and suddenly poof it disappeared into thin air. No evidence that whoever it was was even there. And without knowing I can't protect Ness", Jake finished in one breath, his face alarmed.

_Coming soon! Check out the first chapter on the 23rd of November 2013..._

**All characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER, L.J. Smith and Julie Plec. All characters are fictional. I am just playing around with their characters! I apologize if something is undesirable. Every story line is mine, if anything is similar to someone else's story it is just a coincidence.**

**Keep Reading...and enjoy!**

No copyright infringement.


	2. Crossover 1

Setting: A month after the Volturi left in Breaking Dawn and the dawn of the day after the season 4 finale of TVD.

Bella POV:

It's been a month since the Volturi witnesses have left Forks, The days following that event has been wonderfully blissful. None of us could get enough of Renesmee. She is the centre of all of our worlds. The mornings began by Rosalie and Jacob fighting over who will feed Nessie, as usual. And the nights ended with Edward and I reading stories to Nessie until she fell asleep and we escaped to our room for the 'nightly activities' as Emmett likes to call it. I prayed everyday that no more harm will come to us and we'll finally get our happily ever after. My prayers have been answered for a month now, until today!

Jacob came running from the front porch and his expression told us all, the one thing we dreaded the most – Trouble. I, instinctively, wrapped my arms tightly around Renesmee who patted my cheeks in silent solace.

"Someone new is in town. Idon't know what it is. They don't smell like human, vampire or one of us. But whoever it is, is really fast. The pack was chasing the scent and it grew stronger and stronger as we came closer to it, and suddenly poof it disappeared into thin air! No evidence that whoever it was was even there. And without knowing I can't protect Ness", Jake finished in one breath, panic written all across his face.

Carlisle's expression on the other hand was calm and collected, like everything is safe and sound. I knew this face very well since the Volturi incident. As the head of our family he maintained the composure to keep everyone sane enough to think, plan and act upon whatever was going on. He was the glue to every solution. If he went into panic mode then our whole family would go crazy and nothing good will come out of that.

Emmett's face on the other hand is another story. He lit up like a kid at a candy store. Any new challenge or a chance to fight is like a birthday gift for him. I rolled my eyes at him as Carlisle started talking.  
"Okay, when did you first catch the scent?"

"About an hour ago", Jake replied, now slightly calm.

"Hmm…where did the scent stop?" Carlisle asked again.

"We were almost at the Canadian border when it stopped," Jake answered.

"Fine, Jasper, Emmett and I will go for a hunt there this evening. We'll check the whole area and go to Alaska too if necessary and see what we can find. Meanwhile, Esme why don't you give a call to the Denalis and let them know about the situation. They might be able to help search for this new one. Everyone else keep your cell phones with you at all times. We'll call in case we find something. And Jake, please ask Sam's pack to be aware of any new scent around town. Check in Seattle too and call us if anyone of you find anything suspicious. Edward, Bella I think it is safer for the three of you to stay out of the cottage for a while at least until we return. And be careful not to let Renesmee out of your sights for once. If the Volturi send this new one, he or she is here for her. Where ever any of you go, don't go alone. Alright I think I've covered everything," Carlisle explained.

We all nodded as Esme set off to call the Denalis while Jake left to inform the packs. I sighed. What more could be left to find? How many more possible mythical creatures can walk the earth undetected, unnoticed, unrecognized? The possibility right now seemed endless. 

Elena POV:

"Mmm, Damon stop, stop!" I gasped out around his lips. He removed his lips only long enough to reply.

"What, you don't like kissing me? The way you are eyeing my lips would suggest otherwise." His teasing tone, the glimmer when he does that eye thing and that playful cocky smile sent a small shiver down my spine. How in the world did I not fall for him over Stefan at first sight! He is simply gorgeous. His eyes are gorgeous, his big luscious pouty lips are gorgeous, his smirk is gorgeous, his big muscled toned body is gorgeous, and his bulging hardness was definitely gorgeous. I shook my head to get out of my Damon trance.

'No it's not that, I just have to tell you something." I said.

"What?" His gorgeous face looked half-concerned, half-amused.

"Something happened today, when I went to find Bonnie and Jer," I confessed.

"What, why didn't you call me?" He asked.

"I sort of left my phone here. Anyways I didn't find them, but I ran into Katherine at the school", now his face looked enraged.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me the minute you entered this house?" He growled softly.

"I don't know, maybe because you attacked my mouth and dragged me up here the second I stepped a foot at the driveway!" I shot back accusingly.

"Yeah, like you didn't stop me before when I tried to kiss you. And you were human then Elena, ring any bells! Now you are stronger, you could have easily stopped me." Damon made his point.

Elena took a deep breath to calm herself down so that this does not grow into a full-blown argument.

"Can we get back to the Katherine part. This conversation is going totally off track. So Katherine – my sweet excuse of a doppelganger – basically thinks I stole her happiness and opportunities of life. So she came to the school to kill me and almost succeeded. She was about to rip out my heart when I remembered that Stefan had refused the cure and it was still with me. So I grabbed it from my jacket pocket and shoved it into her mouth. And so Katherine is now transforming into a human!" His eyebrows went up so high in shock that I thought they may explode.

"Are you okay?" was his first question, his eyes dropping down to see my bloody clothes for the first time since I entered the boarding house.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" his question took me by surprise.

"Where is Katherine now?" He asked, this time a more rational question.

"Well I left her locked at the school in one of the classrooms with some food and water. Nobody will be there for a while, now that graduation is complete. So we can think of a plan while she stays there," I replied.

"Oh dear selfless Elena, you should have left that stone-cold selfish bitch starving." His voice sang harshly.

"So you are not angry or anything that Katherine of all people got the much desired cure?" I asked carefully.

"Angry! Elena what are you talking about?" Damon questioned as if what I asked made no absolute sense at all.

"Elena, this is the worst punishment to ever happen to her. Katherine will finally know what it feels like to switch places with her victims for once, instead of being the evil vampire with all the diabolical plans. She's exactly in the position she never wanted to be in – 'the weak, helpless, pathetic human'. Her words not mine. And a plus, she has tons of people waiting on the sideline for vengeance or simply too many enemies to count, ready to stake her. But above all, I can call up my brother Stefan and do some brother bonding together, discuss over either torturing her for days or maybe just starving her to death. So many options to kill her, how will we ever choose!" He sighed dramatically, already day dreaming her death.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder away with my arm playfully, before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The silk sheets on his bed with the soft, smooth cotton comforter made me want to stay right here all day, forever. I smiled at the irony, who knew one day I'd be on the bed of 'the self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities', dreaming of a future with him for the rest of my life.

But there were more important issues at hand.

"Damon, did Stefan say where he was going?" I asked as he resumed to nuzzling my neck and kissing the sweet spot behind my left ear, making me moan.

"No, but he said he'll call as soon as he figures out were he's going."

"Oh okay then, with everything I've seen happen this past year, I wouldn't be surprised if someone got to him or something happens to him. But since he'll call we'll know right! Besides you can tell him all about Katherine." I smiled.

"Yes Elena, now can you please stop worrying about everyone but me. We just got rid of all this sire shit and we're finally together, can you not mention that brother of mine, who just so happens to be your ex-boyfriend, for…oh I don't know ever!" He huffed forcefully. It is just so adorable how everything affected him and yet he acted so cool with the 'I don't care about anything' attitude. His jealousy was turning me on.

"Okay fine, no more talking about Stefan or anyone else. Can I talk about you instead?" I smiled mockingly.

"Any time darling, any time!" He smirked with his brows waggling teasingly.

"So Damon Salvatore, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked as if I have just met him for the first time.

"Whatever you say, my lady! My name is… well of course you know what it is. I am Italian, in case my name didn't give that away already. I am a fantastic cook, a glorious lover and you can touch my flawless skin any time you want, baby!" He whispered the last part breathing throatily in my ear. I gasped and my breath caught in my throat as his hands slowly teased their way up my legs and under my graduation dress. When I tried to stop his hands so we could talk a bit more, he only gathered my wrists in one of his hands and pinned them on the bed above my head. He gently, too slowly lowered his waist on mine, pressing so lightly it was almost too painful to resist. So my hips couldn't stay calm anymore and grinded up on his erection of their own accord, as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Did I forget to mention I am excellent in the sack?" His lips just an inch from mine and his baby blue eyes with their full force on me, left me breathless and unsatisfied and needy. I lifted my head up to touch my lips to his, but he only pulled away.

"I don't believe you Damon, why don't you prove it to me?" I challenged him, giving up on trying kissing him.

"Uh uh uh, not so fast honey, I thought you wanted to talk some more. Or did I assume wrong?" He teased knowingly. Ugh did that cocky ass of his have to listen to me now of all times. His lower half started grinding softly on to me, building me up as my hands were tightly wound in his even for a vampire.

"You know if you don't want to do anything, stop teasing me. I'll just go and take care by myself just fine." I tried another tactic and pretended to act uninterested in his games.

"That is not going to work on me, Elena. If you want it, you have to earn it. Ask for what you want Elena, take it from me." He smiled cockily.

As much as I would have liked to make him work for it rather than do it myself, I was way too frustrated to wait any longer.

"Damon, please!" I begged.

"Please what, Elena?" He grinned evilly.

"Kiss me."

"Your wish is my command!" And he finally kissed me not only stopping at my lips but continuing to touch his soft lips everywhere on my body, giving me feather light kisses and making me giggle at his playfulness.

Suddenly our intimate reunion was interrupted by a loud clearing of throat, followed by a voice we hoped we wouldn't have to hear for a while.

"So, I see you chose the less useful Salvatore. Personally I'd say you made the wrong choice. What a shame, love! But then again what do I know about anything."


End file.
